


Life Unexpected

by Nugiha



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dyslexia, Gen, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg lives in a house where no one respects or cares for her and decides that she can no longer stand being around her so called family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Life Unexpected  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 17. For story purposes, Jillian has a younger brother who lives with her.  
> Fandom(s): Family Guy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Meg lives in a house where no one respects or cares for her and decides that she can no longer stand being around her so called family.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Russell...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, David Russell...Daniel Craig  
> Jari's mother, Renata Russell...Meryl Streep  
> Jari's older sister, Jillian Russell...Drew Barrymore

The Griffin Home

One of the families that lived in Quaghog were the Griffin's which consisted of Peter Griffin, Peter's wife Lois Griffin, their three children Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, and Stewie, the family dog Brian also lived with the family. Like many families in the world, they were dysfunctional but the one who beared the brunt of it was Meg who was treated _very_ poorly by all of her relatives especially Peter.

Meg had few friends due to the influence of a popular girl named Connie D'Amico and Connie's friends Gina and Scott, and one of those friends who was despised by the popular kids just as much if not more than her was Jari Russell.

Due to his parents traveling alot, Jari mainly stayed with his older sister, Jillian Russell who most people thought was just the average dumb blond, though he knew a different side to her that most did not.

Jari knocked on the door and then walked in to see Peter was once again belittling Meg while Lois, Chris, and Stewie laughed and Brian smirked, he wished that Meg would just stand up to her family, his friend had confided in him that her family would fall apart without her to absorb all the dysfunction.

"Shut up Meg! Why don't you just get out so we don't have to look at your ugly face!" snarled Peter.

Meg had stood up to her family twice before but _never_ followed through, but they had pushed her too far this time and she wouldn't do that any longer. "I will leave and hopefully I never have to see you jerks again! I'm ashamed to call you shitty excuses for people my family since no one here loves or respects me! You're all horrible fucking people, Chris is the worst excuse for a brother, Lois is a slut who doesn't deserve to have me as a daughter, Brian and Stewie never stood up for me once and Peter is the worst out of all of them! You fatass, idiot, ugly, ingrate bastard of a man who I would murder if I could get away with it!"

"Why don't we get out of here Meg?" suggested Jari, the Griffin's had been stunned into silence by Meg's words and it was getting awkward.

"Sounds like a great idea." Meg said.

***

The Russell Home

That evening Meg had went with Jari to the latter's and it had taken Jari all of five minutes to explain to Jillian about Meg's situation and convince his older sister to allow the teen to stay with them, since Meg decided to pick up her clothes the next day since she knew that her family wouldn't be home tomorrow. After Jillian had gone to bed, Meg was reading a newspaper when Jari walked into the guest room having already changed into his pajamas.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight." said Jari as he smiled at his friend.

Meg returned the smile that her smaller friend gave her before turning back to the newspaper. "Good night."

"Are you okay Meg? You seem to be getting frustrated over whatever you're reading."

"That's the problem isn't it Jari?"

Jari had seen Meg struggle before and had found out the _reason_ why back when the two were in the sixth grade. "Your dyslexia? I thought you were reading above our grade level now?" he asked, confused.

Meg sighed, she had been diagnosed with dyslexia back in the first grade and had to work harder at reading and writing _than_ everyone else while her family had simply chosen to pretend it didn't exist. "With all the crap that my family has put me through, I haven't had the time to practice at it the way I used to."

"Well I don't think you need to be reminded how crummy your family is but I'm going to help you and not just because you're my friend." Jari said.

The rest of the evening was spent by Jari finding any form of literature that he could get his hands on and having Meg read it, Jillian found the two asleep in the guest room with books, newspapers, and etc. scattered around them just before four am and smiled before turning off the light and leaving them.

Since it was a schoolday, Jillian drove Meg and Jari to the Griffin's to pick up Meg's belongings and the two managed to get everything of value to Meg in the trunk or backseat of Jillian's car, the long-haired blond then dropped the two of them to school.

After walking into the school together, Jari noticed Connie standing with Gina and Scott and the three couldn't resist _insulting_ Meg or himself as they walked past them. Though Jari wanted to pound their faces in, Meg didn't want him to get in trouble and talked him out of it, he was just waiting for the popular's to catch him on a bad day and make his wish come true.

The final bell eventually rang and Jari was on his way out of his school to meet up with Meg when Scott tripped him up while he was heading outside and then the popular boy along with Connie and Gina started laughing at him, the laughter stopped a few minutes later when Jari's fist slammed into Scott's face and knocked him unconscious.

***

The Dock

Jillian suggested taking a yacht that she and Jari's parents owned out to sea in order to cheer her younger brother and his friend up since both of them were upset by how the day they had gone, the two quickly agreed and placed a cooler full of drinks and sandwiches on it, they had docked on a shore off the coast of Quahog and were enjoying the view until seeing Brian and Stewie get off a boat near theirs.

It was a bit awkward not only for Meg but Jillian and Jari as well since Brian and Jillian were exes.

"Please tell me that you two didn't follow us all the way out here." said Meg as she crossed her arms.

The infant Stewie glared up at his older sister. "Of course we didn't imbecile!"

"Hey, there's no need for namecalling." Jari said, wanting to grab Stewie's football head and toss him into the ocean.

"Like why are you here?" Jillian asked.

Brian decided to answer his ex-girlfriend who he still had feelings for. "We had been planning this trip for awhile but since we're here..."

Jari knew that while Brian and Stewie hadn't actively tortured Meg, the two also did nothing to stop it which made them just as bad if not _more_ than the others in his mind. "Since you're here, what?" he asked, not trusting either the dog or the infant.

"Meg, I just want to apologize." Brian said.

***

Epilogue.

Meg stayed with Jillian and Jari up until she graduated high school and decided to go away for college, she became close with Jillian and one of Stewie's former babysitters LaDawn and the three talked frequently and hung out while she was in town, of course her and Jari stayed close friends as well though shared a kiss on one occassion but decided not to risk their friendship. From the day Meg finally left the Griffin home, she _never_ heard from Lois or Peter again.

Brian and Stewie apologized to Meg for not standing up for her and it took Meg awhile before she accepted it, the two came to visit Meg often and sometimes took the teenager on adventures with them, both of them rarely talked to Peter or Lois anymore despite still living in the same house as them. On one of Peter's friend Quagmire's visits, Stewie attacked him for beating up Brian on one occassion and forced the man to give Brian an apology with threats though it was clear that Quagmire and Brian would _never_ be friends again.

Jari was lonely for the first few months that Meg went off to college since his fellow teens gave him _alot_ of heat for being friends with her, but after deciding on a college of his own, he had managed to make new friends but he and Meg remained close.

**Author's Note:**

> This all I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
